batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gotham City Crimelords (Tim Burton Films)
The Gotham City Crimelords were mob bosses working in Gotham City. Vinnie Ricorso Vinnie Ricorso was a local crime lord who was killed by The Joker and his mimes, after being stabbed in the neck by a lethal quill pen. Batman (1989) When The Joker gathered together all of Carl Grissom's ganglords together for a meeting after Grissom's murder, Vinnie Ricorso appeared as one of those ganglords. The Joker considered Ricorso to be someone who wanted to think for himself, and would question Joker's decisions. He was right. Always the first to become suspicious, Ricorso demanded why he hadn't heard from Grissom, causing Antoine Rotelli to question Joker as well. After Joker killed Rotelli with a powerful joy buzzer, and as The Joker's personal army, led by Bob The Goon, marched in, Ricorso accused The Joker of being insane and wanted to leave. Later, Ricorso sought to challenge Joker's plan, going to Gotham City Hall to file an affidavit stating Grissom had instead given Ricorso all his businesses, exiting City Hall surrounded by over-muscled bodyguards and a lawyer. In answer to reporters' questions, Ricorso stated that Grissom had asked him, as a personal favor, to take over his operations until Grissom returned. Ricorso's lawyer confirmed this, telling the press Grissom's signature was perfectly legitimate. The Joker and his mimes suddenly pushed their way to Ricorso. Joker explained that he had watched Grissom's dead hand sign the statement with his own blood with a certain quill pen. Joker then pulled out a ridiculously large quill pen that must have been four feet long, and then ripped off his hat, showing a horrified Ricorso the green hair underneath. Joker presented himself as Vinnie's "Uncle Bingo", then hurled the steel-tipped pen directly at Ricorso. Ricorso then fell, holding at the unlikely weapon that had sliced through his throat. Ricorso's lawyer and his men then fled with the screaming crowd, as The Joker's mimes opened fire with machine guns taken out of their satchels. Gallery Vinniercorsoburtonbatman2death.png|Ricorso at the moment of his death. Vinniercorsoburtonbatman1.png|Ricorso telling Napier he's "crazy." Antoine Rotelli Batman (1989) Antoine Rotelli was a crime lord. After The Joker murdered Carl Grissom and took over his empire, he called the other crime lords for a meeting. Rotelli was suspicious of the Joker because of his funny grin and did not want to take orders from the Joker. As a result, the Joker offered to shake Rotelli's hand and that would have been it. He was killed by the Joker's joy buzzer, which sent 40,000 volts through him, and burned the skin off his face revealing Rotelli's skull, with the Joker cracking jokes and laughing at his demise both during and after his death, causing the rest of the mob bosses to refer to him as crazy. Going by what Joker stated after killing Rotelli, Rotelli was apparently a very ruthless person. Gallery Antoinerotlliburtonbatmancorpse.png|Rotelli's corpse. Sal Maroni (Dennis Paladino) Salvatore "Boss" Maroni was a crime boss located in Gotham City. Batman Forever (1995) "Boss" Maroni was a mob boss. He was killed by Two-Face. Category:Groups Category:Evil Characters Category:Deceased